How To Save A Life
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Maddie has escaped a painful past. She is finally happy after a year. She loves to sketch while on the boardwalk in Santa Carla, especially the Lost Boys. Unlike everyone else, she's not afraid of them, she even loves one of them. Maddie is also dying and she doesn't know it. What is the cause and how can the boys save her. Does not go with the movie! Dwayne/OC Sequel NOW up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie**

Chapter 1

"Hey Barb, I'm leaving for the night"

"Okay sweetie, have a good night." Barb, my boss tells me.

I walk outside of 'Barb's Bookshelf' around the side of the building to the stairs to my little studio apartment above the store. It's not much but it has been my home for the past year after getting away from my dad. My boss Barb rented out to me after she realized the situation I was in. There's not much to it, my bed is on the opposite side of the apartment, a small area for a kitchen, the tiny living room is nothing more than my studio/library, and a small bathroom with a walk-in shower. No tub, the one thing I don't like about this because I love my nice hot, long, luxurious bubble baths; especially after a long day.

My studio consists of two tall bookshelves of all my favorite books, books on art, history, legends and myths, and of course romance novels. I have sketch pads, my easel my mom got for me for my thirteenth birthday, and all my paints, chalks, and pastels. I love to draw, it is my passion. When I look up at the clock I realize it's almost 8'o clock. So I hurry up and jump in the shower to get ready for the night on the Boardwalk.

After my shower, I wrap my towel around my body, blow dry my hair, and put on a little bit of makeup which is just some eye liner and some eye shadow. I don't like to paste my face with makeup. I like to be almost natural, just a little something to make my eyes pop more than they already do.

I go to my dresser to find something nice to wear. I always try to look nice at night, not the same sundresses I wear when I work during the day. I find one of my long purple skirts with glitter and a white tank top that shows a little bit of my stomach. Put in my white feather earrings and white heals that a ribbon wraps half way up my calf. I look in the mirror and am happy with the results.

I wouldn't say that I was the most beautiful thing in the world but I would say that I'm pretty. I'm a short 5'2 Italian around 110 pounds with grey green eyes, with blonde hair with dark brown streaks. For some reason when I'm in pain my eyes get as green as emeralds. It's really pretty but I wish it wasn't only under those circumstances. I guess it's because my life's past is full of pain.

I adjust my purple framed glasses that Barb said makes me look smarter when I got them, and then get ready to go. As I head out the door I grab my purple scarf that matches my skirt, and my bag that has my sketch pad and charcoal.

As soon as I'm down stairs and out front of the store, it's already buzzing with the night life. Something that gets me excited every night. I just love the atmosphere out here. I don't care that Santa Carla is "The Murder Capital of the World" as the locals put it. This is my home, this city and the people here have never made me feel threatened, especially this past year. I go to my favorite bench to sit on close to the carousel. It's my favorite place on the boardwalk to sketch.

In the middle of drawing a couple in front of the carousel, I hear the engines of motorcycles. My blood starts to run hot because I know what is coming. Not hot because of anger but because I know it's _him_. As soon as I turn towards the sound where the motorcycles were, I see them. Pretty much everyone on the boardwalk fears them. No one really knows their story but I'm not scared of them, especially of _him_. There are four of them, the leader David, with almost white blonde hair, two other blondes, Paul who looks like twisted sister, he's the crazy outgoing one and the other is Marco who looks like the baby of the group who wears a jacket that is nothing but patches. Looks like it took a lot of work.

Then there is Dwayne, the one who has stolen my heart and doesn't even know it. He is absolutely gorgeous, dark brown hair to his shoulders; I swear he never wears a shirt under his leather jacket, not like I'm complaining, he's perfectly sculpted. He is more of the quiet member of the group but when he smiles he takes my breath away.

I sketch them as often as I can, of course Dwayne more than the others. I've never spoken to them before; I guess you can say that I'm a little intimated by them. Like I said before it's not because I'm afraid of them but because I know there is so much more to them then meets the eye. I have had my eyes on them for a couple years and I can just tell that there is something that their hiding that no one can know.

I hurry up and finish my sketch of the couple and try to follow them but I lost them in the crowd. While looking for them I felt this sharp pain in the back of my head. It is the worst pain I've felt in a long time. I find a bench to sit down on; everything seems like its starting to spin. This has to be the worst headache I have ever gotten. I rub my temples for a little bit and it slowly starts to fade. I could not believe how painful that was.

When I look up when my vision clears and in Max's video store I see the guys. I hurry up and grab my sketch pad because I know as soon as Max sees them he will kick him out of there. Not sure why but Max absolutely hates them. I know there is not much time before Max comes so I just settle on drawing Dwayne. He has a very entertained look on his face with his sexy smirk. I'm not paying too much attention to what is going on in the background, just trying to capture the look on his face. It doesn't take me long to ever do a sketch but when I look back up I see their no longer there and a scowled look on Max's face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Looking back down of my sketch of Dwayne, I didn't have it quite finished but I've drawn him enough times that I just finish his face with adding in his jacket with some of the video store in the background. When finishing it up I can't help a feeling that I'm being watched. I look around but I don't see anyone in particular, just everyone walking around but I can feel eyes on me somewhere. I stand up with my sketch pad in hand when some guys running by knock me over. I hit the ground with a hard thump. I yell at them calling the _jerks_ even though I know they can't hear me. It just feels good to yell.

I get on my knees when I feel a hand around my arm and hear the voice of an angel.

"Are you okay?"

When I look up I swear my heart just stops. It's Dwayne! Dwayne is helping ME! I feel like my throat has swollen. _Come on you idiot answer him back! _My brain is screaming at me. I take a deep breath and pray words come out.

"Yes thank you. Just some jerks not paying attention." I finally manage to get out while he helps me up. I look into his chocolate brown eyes and can't help but feel mesmerized. I feel like time has literally stopped until someone else bumps into me.

"What's your name?" He asks me. I can't believe he's actually asking me what my name is. "Madelyn, but everyone calls me Maddie" I tell him and I feel my face going hot. He obviously notices from the smirk he gives me. Darn me and my blushing.

"I'm Dwayne" he says while taking my hand. I feel my cheeks getting redder.

Looking down and clearing my throat I realize my sketch book must have flown out of my hands and start to panic, "Oh no!"

Looking at me all confused Dwayne asks if I'm alright.

"No, my sketch pad, I must of dropped it when those jerks hit me."

I look around and see him walk away a little bit and bend down to pick something up. When he stands back up I see he has my book in his hand. He doesn't bring it right back, I see him looking at it and realize I never closed it before getting up and he is looking at the one I just did of him. Great my face is getting even redder. He's going to think I'm crazy.

I look back up and see that he actually has a smile on his face. Walking back to me, I can't help but not breathe. He looks at me, still smiling, "This is really good, when did you do this?" Wow he actually likes it.

"Um, just a little bit ago. I like to draw people on the boardwalk every night. I was sitting here and saw you in the video store and just drew you." I say in all one breath. I hold my hand out waiting for him to give it back but he decides to look threw it. My heart stops because I know more than half of the pictures are of him and the guys, mostly of him. I can't help but look down. I don't want to see the freaked out look on his face when he sees how much he is in there.

"Just felt like drawing me tonight? Well it looks like you feel like just doing that every night." I can hear the amusement in his voice. I don't know what to say, I can't even look at him. _Great job, you're busted now! _I mentally scream at my brain to shut up. I can feel his eyes on me but I refuse to look up, I'm so embarrassed. I see his boots in my line of sight on the ground. He puts my chin in his hand and lifts my face up to look at him. I feel paralyzed. "Why am I in here so much?" As soon as I open my mouth to answer him I get that pain in the back of my head again but this time its worse. My knees give way and my vision goes black…

**A/N: What do you all think of the first chapter? This is my first fanfic EVER. I love the Lost Boys and I've had this story running through my head for a while. I hope ya'll are enjoying it. Remember R&R please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie. **

Chapter 2

What is going on? What happened? Why is it so quiet? Wait…was I really talking to Dwayne? I'm afraid to open my eyes. Dwayne must think I'm an idiot. Okay…here I go…wait, how did I get into my apartment?

"Hello?" No answer…

Wow my head is killing me. I slowly get up and notice that I was tucked in and my shoes were taken off. Huh, I wonder who brought me home. I get up to head to my little kitchen to get some Tylenol for my head when I notice a note on my nightstand with a new bottle of Tylenol.

_Maddie,_

_I brought you home; I found your license in your purse to find your address. I don't know what happened but it looked like one hell of a headache. I noticed your bottle of Tylenol was pretty much empty so I got you a new bottle. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up. I didn't want it to be weird. Meet me tonight on the beach at 9. You have some questions you need to answer about your sketchbook._

_-Dwayne_

_P.s. I'm holding your book hostage_

Okay so that really explains how I got here. It was really sweet for him to do that. WAIT! He's holding my book hostage? Who does that? _Well obviously he does cause he's never met you before and he is almost on every page of it. _Shut up! I think I'm nuts for arguing with myself but yeah, I don't blame him. Ugh, I can't believe this is happening to me. I finally talk to Dwayne last night but he sees himself all in my sketchbook and then when he asks for an explanation, I freaking blackout from these horrible headaches I've been getting.

I take the Tylenol and realize it's almost 9'o clock. SHIT! I can't believe I was out that long; I have fifteen minutes to take a shower and eat something before work.

I get to work with one minute to spare. That is the great thing about my job being right down stairs. Today I wore the usual sundress, today it is blue with little daisies on it and I wore my white flats. With today being Friday you would think we would be busier but we had so far only five people come in. This is perfectly fine for me because my head is not in work today. I keep replaying last night over and over again. I would of thought it was a dream if he never left that note.

What am I suppose to say to him when I meet him tonight? It's not like I can ditch him. I don't think I could if I wanted to…but why the hell would I want to? This is the man I've been in love with for like two years. I know that's sad but I don't care. I need to figure out what I'm going to tell him.

_Sorry I'm in love with you and I can't help but draw you. _NO

_You're face is just so beautiful…_HELL NO!

Oh my God, this is totally useless. I look up at the clock and can't believe it's already seven. Where did the time go today? I have to meet Dwayne in two hours and I have no idea what I'm going to say. Maybe I'll blackout again and get out of it. No that'll just make him think I'm screwed up in the head…literally, and never want to speak to me again. Okay breathe, just breathe. I have thirty more minutes until I'm off…

"Maddie, sweetie, I'm closing early." And there goes Barb killing it.

"Why we still have thirty minutes?"

"Sweetie, it's Friday, we've had what five maybe six people come in today? And that was two hours ago sense our last one. Go home take a hot shower eat dinner and go out. I know you're dying to go draw." Jeez why does she have to be so cheerful all the time? Damn you Barb! But she's like a mom to me so I can't be mad at her.

"Fine, I'll see you on Monday. Give baby Alex a big hug and kiss for me." She has the most adorable one year old! I love kids but I never want one…

"Will do sweetie, goodnight."

8:30 PM

Ugh, I can't breathe! I can't even move. I have been ready for the past thirty minutes and I can't manage to leave the apartment. Tonight I wanted to look not so much as cute but a little hotter than usual. Same amount of makeup as usual, some dark denim short shorts, with a long sleeve black lacey shirt with a white under shirt, because it's completely see through, with my black sandals and some white feather earrings. My hair is halfway up with a few random strands hanging down beside my face.

I figured that it would only take me five minutes to walk to the beach so I can wait till the last minute to go but I keep fighting myself. You know what, I'm going to go now and just do some night sketches on the beach. It'll take my mind off of him and it'll relax me. Yes! That is what I'm going to do.

I grab one of my many other books stick it in my back with my case of charcoal, it's my favorite tool if you haven't been able to tell, do one last look in the mirror and go.

The beach was pretty much empty, the surf Nazis are on the side of the beach and everyone else is on the boardwalk. I still have about 25 minutes until he gets here. When I start to get ready to sketch I check out the scene in front of me, it's a full moon so it's lighting up the ocean perfectly, there is a boat out in the distance that looks like it's anchored for the night. It's perfect. I drown out the sound of the music and people in the background and just absorb the music of the waves crashing on shore. I feel like I am the only person that is on the Earth right now. I start to sketch…

I finally finish and I have to say that I think it's my best piece done of nature. I feel like it has taken me forever but I am so proud of it. I hold it out in front of me admiring my work and then…

"You really do have a talent Maddie."

I jump with a little squeak. When I notice Dwayne was sitting right beside me. I playfully smack him on the arm, "Oh my God, don't sneak up on me like that!"

He starts laughing which is music to my ears. "I've been here sense 9"

I look at my watch and realize it's a quarter after.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, I was so zoned out, I blocked out the world except for the sound of the waves. I didn't even hear you." He just smiles some more.

"Don't be. I enjoyed watching you draw. You really captured it all."

Oh great hear comes the blush. At least we're on the beach so it's not that noticeable.

"Thanks…So can I rescue my book you took hostage from me now?"

He just shakes his head no. Ugh I knew he was not going to make this easy for me. I turn from him and stare out to the ocean waiting for him to speak. It seems like forever before he says anything.

"Are you feeling better? I was worried, I had no idea what was wrong, your eyes they became so bright…like emeralds then you grabbed your head and collapsed." He seemed really concerned. It made me feel really good.

"I'm sorry about that; I wish I could explain what that was. It happened twice last night, the last much worse. I just got this horrible sharp pain in the back of my head. Like an instant headache. For some reason when I'm in pain my eyes change to that bright emerald color." I lookup at him and he is really listening. "The first time it happened was when I was in front of the video store; I got so dizzy I sat on that bench. When I was feeling better I looked up and seen you in there. That's when I decided to draw you." I looked away now not wanting to see the expression on his face.

"Ok…that explains last night. Now what about all the other sketches? You also have a good amount of my friends but mostly me. Why?"

Here it goes…deep breath…

"Well…honestly, I find your group very interesting. I see the way people look at ya'll like their scared of you. I don't understand why. I don't see anything wrong with you, any of you." My hands are shaking; I continue to look out ahead of me. "I've gotten to know you all from a distance but you catch my attention the most. You intrigue me. When I see you I can't help but pull out my sketch book."

I can't breathe now. I told him as close to the truth as I can. I can't simple tell him that I draw you the most because I love you. I feel something touch me and I turn and see him handing me back my sketch book. I look back up to him and see him looking deep into my eyes. Like, he can see right into my soul. "You are very talented Maddie. Feel free to draw me when ever you like."

What do I say to that? I just simply smile when I feel my face starting to heat up from a blush. Our faces slowly start to come together, I can feel his breath, and I can almost taste him and then…

"Uh oh boys what do we have here" I turn and see David.

"It appears to be our personal sketch artist" says Marco.

"Can you do one of me nude?" And there is Paul

I look down into my lap. "Leave her alone guys." Dwayne my savior.

David takes a step closer to me "We're not scaring you are we Madelyn?" I look into David's eyes to show I'm not afraid of him and give him a little smirk. "It's Maddie, and no David, I'm not scared of any of you."

He gives me a look like he's trying to figure me out. When he realizes I'm not going to back down he gives me a smirk of his own. "Well then, Maddie, I know you know us but let us officially introduce ourselves. I'm David; you have Marco, and your volunteer nudist Paul."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. I shook all their hands saying it was nice to officially meet the guys. I had to go back into the story with them explaining why I drew them and the all seemed like they were shocked and then just smile at me. Paul is the first one to speak up.

"Well it's nice to not be feared even if we want to be. The only people who don't fear us are girls who want to get into our pants." He barked out a loud laugh.

"What do you mean? You want to be feared?" I was confused by his statement. David looked at him like he was an idiot. Am I missing something? David turns to me with a smirk, "We're a group of bikers Maddie, and how do you think people would look at us if everyone liked us. Bikers aren't supposed to be well like. More like feared as you put it."

I'm still missing something so I just nod like I understand where he's coming from. Suddenly Paul and Marco get into a little wrestling match over something I didn't hear. It was actually pretty entertaining. Then it hit me again…the pain, I'm trying not to show it but the guys got still and quiet and are looking at me and then to Dwayne. Things are starting to get fuzzy but I can hear Marco.

"What is up with her eyes? They were not that color before." Oh crap, Dwayne knows what that means, I told him about it. Suddenly he's knelling in front of me.

"Maddie, are you ok? Is it your head again?" I try to shake my head yes but I don't think my body is cooperating with me. I hear the guys talking back and forth. I can't really hear what their saying but I can hear Dwayne perfectly explaining my eye color and the headaches. I think I hear something about becoming one of them or something like that but I'm not sure.

Someone lays me down on the sand and I hear some yelling. I hear some new voices that sound like their starting something up with the guys. I can't see anything and words are muffled. Suddenly I can chills all down my spine when I hear the sound of people screaming. As soon as it starts it ends.

Someone picks me up, my guess being Dwayne. I can't manage to open my eyes or say anything. The pain hits me again and I managed a scream. Dwayne's arms tighten around me and he tries to calm me down. "Shh…shh I got you, I know it hurts. I got you. I'm taking you home." His voice seems to help a little bit but I'm still in so much pain.

I feel myself being laid down on what feels like my bed and then darkness takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie. **

**Wow I'm so excited that you love this story already. I never thought many people would like it. Ya'll are AWESOME.**

**A/N: We find out what is wrong with Maddie! Also, a glimpse of Dwayne's sweet side. (:**

Chapter 3

In the morning I wake up with my head pounding as hard as ever. It feels as if the pain is never going to go away. I force myself out of bed, putting on a yellow sundress skipping the shower and look for my car keys. I haven't driven in about a month and can't remember where I last put them. After searching for about five minutes I find them in my nightstand. It's going to kill me to drive but I need to go to the hospital. Something is seriously wrong with me. Nothing should cause a headache to be this horrible.

I wish Dwayne was with me but I have no way to get a hold of the guys until tonight when they show up on the boardwalk. After very cautiously walking down stairs I take the 5 minute drive to Santa Carla Memorial Hospital going 5 under the speed limit. Lucky for me when I get there the emergency room is pretty much empty.

After meeting with the doctor and explaining everything and how terrible the pain is getting he immediately takes me to get cat scans and MRI's. It feels like an eternity before he comes back with the results. He has a very grieving look on his face. I immediately break down because I know it is horrible news. A couple minutes later I'm calmed down enough to hear what he has to say.

"Have you ever had a very hard blunt to the back of your head Madelyn?" As soon as I hear that I stop breathing thinking about those horrible years. I just nod my head. He realizes I'm not going to explain so he continues.

"I'm not sure how long ago it happened but it shows your skull was fractured and never fully healed. Because it was never properly taken cared of a small shard of your skull has punctured your brain tissue causing it to hemorrhage." I can not believe a word he is telling me.

He continues "we can try to remove it but there is a 90% chance you would not survive the operation because it has been in there for so long and the damage is too bad. Without it the pain will get worse and your brain will eventually shut down…"

I don't even let him finish, I grab my bag and with that I walked out balling my eyes out. I don't even get into my car. I leave the keys minus my house key on the hood. I take the walk home taking my time. By the time I get home it's almost seven. I spent the entire day at the hospital to find out I'm going to die and there is nothing that they can do about it. This is just my luck, as soon as I talk to the man I've been in love with, and talk to his friends I've drawn from a distance, I find out I'm dying. GREAT!

I decided that tonight I will say goodbye to the boys just that short time with them last night I felt like I have known them forever. I plan on telling how Dwayne how I feel about him even though I know he will not return them back. I'm going to dress up like I've never done before. I want to feel truly beautiful for the first time and just for Dwayne.

After my shower I start curling my long hair into spiral curls. I do my makeup a little more than usual adding blush and lipstick. I get the one dress I've been waiting for a special occasion...well I guess this will have to do. I get the dress my mom made for me out of her wedding dress. It's a strapless white dress that goes right above my knees and is covered in lace. It's absolutely beautiful. I put it on along with her pearl necklace, and my white heals. Before I head out, I grab all my sketchbooks that have the guys in them. I figured they would want to keep them. I don't know anyone else who would.

I take a final look in the mirror and for the first time, I think ever in my whole life that I feel truly beautiful; I hope Dwayne thinks so too. I just wish my mom was here to see me in her dress I notice that my eyes have yet to change from the emerald color. Great, they are going to know I'm in pain the whole time. Well I am dying after all. Its almost 9'o clock, now I just need to find Dwayne and the boys to say goodbye.

I walk along the boardwalk for about ten minutes and there are no sign of the guys anywhere. Their bikes aren't even in their usual spots. They never not come here at night so I guess their just getting something to eat. I decide to just go walk along the beach. I think I'll be able to hear them from there, if not I'm sure they'll find me.

I take my heals off, dangle them in one hand, and walk along the shore. My head is pounding so hard. At least I know now what it is and I know what…no, make that a who is the cause of this pain and suffering that I am going through. I wonder if he would feel any guilt if he knew what he did to me. _ You know he wouldn't so don't even think it. He would be happy that you're officially gone forever. _As much as I hate my brain right now, it's right. I'm not sure how long I'm walking until I hear his voice.

"Maddie, is that you?" Okay here I go…

I slowly turn around and the look on his face makes my heart speed up. His mouth is hanging wide open and his eyes look like their going to pop out. I clear my throat and he slowly walks to me.

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful Maddie." My breath catches and I know my face is bright red. He really thinks that _I'm _beautiful. I can't seem to find my voice so I just smile at him. Then he faces changes to looking upset. Uh oh…

"Why are your eyes still bright? Is your head still hurting?" Still not finding my voice I just look down and nod my head. I don't even realize that I'm crying until I feel him wipe his fingers across my cheek. I look up into his eyes and for a moment the pain no longer exists.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" I can't tell him. I did all this to tell him but I'm afraid to hurt him. I don't care if we officially met two nights ago. I love him, I can't hurt him. I try to turn around but he grabs my arms to keep me looking at him. "Please tell me, I know there is something wrong, please." I can't take it anymore; I fall to my knees and start balling my eyes out. Why does this have to happen to _me_? What did I do to deserve this?

Dwayne wraps his arms around me, putting me in his lap and rocks me back and forth. I continue to cry until it feels like I can't any more. He lifts my face up and tells me what I never thought I would ever hear him say.

"Maddie, please I need you to tell me what is wrong. I can't help but worry about you. I know we've only met the other night but I feel so drawn to you. I want to be there for you but you have to let me in. Please." He kisses my forehead and looks back into my eyes.

Looking down I shake my head. I have to tell him.

I look up at him and say the two words I've been dreading to say…

"I'm dying."

**This chapter was tough for me. I had to redo it a couple of times. The next chapter is going to be very LONG. Finally find out what happened in Maddie's past. It's going to be a rough one but it will definitely be up today. Remember R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie.**

Chapter 4

"I'm dying."

He just looks at me, not even blinking. I try to get up but he holds me down. I put my head down in defeat.

"What do you mean you're dying?" He finally asks. I don't know why but I get aggravated and stand up looking down on him.

"What do you think it means Dwayne? I'm not going to live to be 80 years old; I won't even get to live the next 80 days, let alone the next 80 hours. My life is coming to an end right when I finally have it starting to go my way and I'm actually happy. That's what I mean when I say I'm dying okay." The hot tears are running down my face and I feel so angry. Not at Dwayne but because of _him._

He stands up and pulls me into a tight hug and strokes the back of my head. I look up at him and apologize but he tells me I don't have a reason to. I sit down and go into telling him about everything that has happened today at the hospital. I can just see the pain and hurt all over his face and in his eyes. I never wanted to cause that to him.

"What happened to cause you to fracture your skull?" I take a deep breath; I knew he was going to ask that. I don't want to tell him about my past but he wants me to let him in. But before I say anything I hear the rest of the guys coming our way laughing. I sit down on the sand with my head down. They might as well all hear it right?

I look up to see Dwayne pull them all to the side to what I guess tell them the news. I suppose I'm right from the way their cheerful looks on their faces get smacked of with pain. I look back down and pat the ground for them to join me.

"Before any of you say anything I want to tell you about my past. It's not all pretty and full of light and sunshine like you think I am today…well before today. Ok?" I look up at all of them and see that they all shake their heads in agreement. Ok…here I go…

_**6 years ago**_

_I wake up to the sound of my mom and dad singing happy birthday to me. I'm officially a teenager. THIRTEEN! I jump up to give them both big hugs and kisses. Mom tells me to get dressed and come down stairs for my birthday breakfast. It's always French toast. It's my favorite. _

_After breakfast my dad calls me in the living room to give me my birthday present. I open it to find all kinds of drawing materials, sketchbooks, and big pieces of paper. I love it but why the big paper. He sees the confusion on my face and looks behind me. I turn around to see my mom with the most beautiful easel I've ever seen. I can't help but squeal with excitement. _

"_Sweetie, we have one more present for you." My mom tells me. She gives me a long box that looks like it would hold a necklace. I open it to find a gold chain with a charm that says "Big Sister". I fly into my parents arms with tears of joy. I'm going to be a big sister! I've been waiting for this forever. _

_This is the best birthday ever!_

_**9 months later**_

_Today my little brother Zachary is going to be born. I already have my necklace on with proud as I wait. Suddenly I can hear my mom scream all the way in the waiting room at the hospital. I know child birth is supposed to be painful but that sounds like death. Something is seriously wrong I can feel it. Before I know it I see another doctor and nurse running to where my mom's room is. Please God, let everything be going ok._

_Eventually the screaming dies down but no one has yet to come get me to see my little brother. I look up at the clock and another hour has gone by. I start to fall asleep when my dad storms out of the hospital with so many emotions on his face. I try to catch up to him but he jumps in the car and leaves. _

_I'm left in the middle of the parking lot confused. Going back in I find the doctor asking how my mom and brother are doing but he just looks down. _

"_I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this but…your mom died during child birth. Your brother had his cord wrapped around his neck twice. He was gone before he even made it out." I collapse to the ground. Can what he be saying is true? Both my mom and my baby brother are gone?_

_I walk home to find the house completely trashed. I find my dad in the nursery that is completely destroyed with a beer in his hand._

"_Daddy?"_

_He looks up at me and throws the bottle at me. I barely miss it. He gets up and pushes me against the wall pointing his finger in my face._

"_Don't you 'Daddy' me. This is _your_ entire fault!" I try to ask how but he smacks me across the face. "Don't you dare say a word! If you weren't born a girl I would have my son and my wife still. You should have been the one being born to death today. Not him and loosing your mother." _

_I cannot believe what he is telling me. I always knew he wanted a boy first but mom always told me that when he first held me it was love at first sight. That he would do anything to protect me. Now he wishes I was the one that died? I try to keep the tears from falling but I fail. He throws me to the ground and yells at me to clean up the house, that it's a mess. _

_**3 years later**_

_It's my sixteenth birthday and do you know how I'm celebrating it? Cleaning up beer bottles around the house and fixing anything my dad broke the night before. It looks like only a lamp. I count 15 bottles from just last night. I wish he would cut down. I understand he is still upset about mom and Zach but there is nothing we can do about it. I miss mom everyday even my brother. _

_Dad still continues to blame me everyday for their deaths. You would think eventually I would get use to it but it's hard with the abuse that comes with it. Things are always getting thrown at me, getting smacked across the face if I don't answer him right away. When he's drunk is when the rough stuff really happens. He won't say anything just come punch me in the face, or he'll slam me against the wall so hard I fall to the ground and he kicks me in the ribs and stomach. He'll yank out hands full of hair because it reminds him of mom. He'll punch me in the chest because it shows how much of a girl I am and that I'm not a son. _

_I've gotten really good with make up to cover the scratches and bruises for school and I change in a stall for gym so no one notices anything. I don't want to report him because he's the only family I got left no matter how much he hurts me, he will always be my dad. _

_I check on him to see that he is passed out in his bed. So after I finish cleaning I grab my jacket and head out to the cemetery. The only ones I want to spend my birthday with are mom and Zach. Some of mom's friends pitched in to get a little plot next to mom for Zach. Dad had nothing to do with any of the funeral arrangements. _

_I sit down in front of their head stones and start crying. I tell them how much I miss them and I wish that they are happy and looking down on me. I want to say I'm angry for them leaving because of what I live with everyday but I can't. I've grown to live with the fact because I live to listen to it everyday that it's my fault. I apologize to Zach saying that it should have been me. He should've been the first born. He should be living a long and happy life. Even if it was just mom that died that day, dad wouldn't be the way he is today because he would have his boy. Yes he would grieve for mom but would not be anything like he is today. _

_**2 years later**_

_I can't take it anymore. I'm officially eighteen; I have a legal right to leave. I can't sit here and be both verbally and physically abused everyday. I'm not going to keep pick up his mess everyday after he destroys the house from being drunk the night before. I have no life because of him. I always promised myself I would never tell anyone what he does to me because he is my dad but I can't continue to live like this with him. _

_While he's passed out I start packing all my things up. I talked to a old friend of my mom's named Barb. She owns her own bookstore called 'Barb's Bookshelf' on the boardwalk. She offered me a job and a small studio apartment above the store for a really good price. I just told her that I can't live with my alcoholic father anymore and she completely understood. She gave me the keys and told me it's available when ever I need it and to start in working in a week._

_After I have everything packed I decide to take a nice hot bubble bath. There is only a shower and no tub in the apartment and I want to enjoy this. I'm going to miss my baths. When I'm all cleaned up I get dressed to start loading up my car. When I turn around to walk out of my room dad is standing there look more angry than I have ever seen him these past couple of years._

"_Where the hell do you think your going?" I'm not going to let him get to me so I look him straight in the eye._

"_I'm moving out dad. I love you, I really do even if you don't love me but I cannot continue to live under the same roof as you and allow you to treat me the way you do. I need to move on with my life. I'm eighteen years old now if you hadn't noticed, it's time to grow up and be my own person."_

_He just looks at me and walks out. Wow that was surprising lot easier than I thought it was. I grab a box and right when I'm about to go down their stairs I hear "Use this to start building your new home." Before I look to see what he's talking about I feel the most excruciating pain in the back of my head that knocks me down the stairs and I blackout._

_When I wake up I'm still on the bottom of the stairs, my box of art supplies is all around me and so is a…brick? Did he really throw a brick at my head? I rub the back of my head and there is actually a dent in the back of my head. My hair is covered in dried blood. I go to stand up but fall back down because I get dizzy. When I look up the stairs I see him sitting on the top looking down at me with a look of grief? _

"_It's about time you woke up. It's been 3 days. I'm not going to apologize for anything I just wanted to make sure you woke up. I can't go to jail for murder."_

_With that he got up and went to his room slamming the door. _

_I manage to get myself up and to the bathroom down here to check out the damage. I wasn't bleeding anymore just a large dent in the back of my head that hurts like hell. I clean myself off and slowly but surely get all my stuff out and start my new life. _

**Present**

"So for the past year I've never been happier until now. I never hear from him and he doesn't hear from me. I never ever told anybody about what he did to me until now. That explains why what is happening to me."

Silence…

"I also just want to tell you guy's goodbye because I don't know how much longer I have but I don't think I can take the pain anymore. And to know that it's his fault makes the pain that much more worse. I know you don't know me all that well but I've been watching ya'll for the past two years and I feel like I know you. And even though it's only been a day I consider you my friends and I hate that I already have to say goodbye."

When I finish telling the guys about my life they look so angry like they want to kill somebody. It stays quiet for the longest time with just the sound of the ocean and the activity on the boardwalk being the only sound.

Dwayne gets up and motions for the guys to follow them. They walk to wear they are out of hearing distance. What would he have to tell them after hearing all that that he has to tell them something privately?

When they finally come back Dwayne tells me he wants me to come to their place. I don't know what to say. I'm telling them goodbye and they want to take me home? What the hell. So I simply say ok. They start walking off but I ask Dwayne to stay for a minute because I need to talk to him privately. They guys look back at me and smirk telling us to meet them at the bikes.

I turn around and face the ocean. This is where I want to tell Dwayne exactly how I feel about him. I just want him to know that if there was something I'm happy I accomplished in my short life, it was falling in love even if it was with someone I never officially met until two nights ago.

I turn to look at him and he is merely inches away from me. I take a step back and take a deep breath.

"Dwayne, there is something I need to tell you and I know you're going to think I'm absolutely out of my mind but I honestly don't care. I have nothing to loose by telling you, it's not like I have to live with it forever if you react badly." Nice throw in a little bit of death humor.

He nods his head telling me to continue. "The reason I sketch you so much, more then the others is because for the past two years I have been in love with you. I know you must think that I'm nuts but I do. No I've never loved anyone before but I know what I feel for you is real." I take a deep breath.

"I want you to know that you are the reason who helped me escape my dad." He looks at me with such confusion. "A year before I left is when I started coming to the boardwalk more to escape him at night when he was drunk. I would come out here to sketch and that's when I really noticed you. You were so mysterious but full of life. You all were but you had something else. Like you said early tonight you feel drawn to me, well I felt the same thing to you when I first say you. So I came here ever night to see you, I never had the guts to talk to you so I just admired from a distance and sketched. It made me realize that I will never get that free and fun feeling you get every night when I'm living under the same roof as my dad and dealing with his abuse. I knew it would never get you to take and interest in the abused girl. That's when I planned to move out when I turned eighteen.

"Over the past year in my new happier life I decided to try to not only figure you out but the guys as well. That's why I started to draw them. I wanted the same life you do, with you. But I just had a feeling it would never happen. Then two nights ago everything changed. I finally get to know you and the guys on a more personal level and get to tell you how I feel which is that I am completely in love with you Dwayne." I hurry up and turn around to face the ocean because I don't want him to see the tears threatening to fall.

He has yet to say anything which is what I expected. "I understand if you don't" I start to say but he spins me around and crushes his lips to mine. At first it was hard from the impact but then it's soft. I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. He tries to deepen the kiss when I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip which I gladly allow him entrance. He is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. I love the way his tongue feels in my mouth. This is the most passionate first kiss ever and it perfect.

I don't even feel any pain right now. We eventually break for air and he rests his forehead on mine looking deep into my eyes saying the least expected thing ever.

"I'm in love with you Maddie." I feel the tears run down my face and I know I have the goofiest smile on my face. I cannot believe he just told me he loves me. I pull him down to me for another kiss, this one much longer than the last.

**A very sad chapter ends on a very happy note. THEY LOVE EACHOTHER AND KISS! (: R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie.**

Chapter 5

Dwayne pulls away from our kiss and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back, I feel like there is no more pain even though I can still feel it. He has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. We start walking towards where the guys are waiting on us, but before we get in their line of sight, he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him. I put mine around his waist. I can't seem to get the smile off my face.

When we get to the guys they just smile at us. Marco is the first to say something. "You look so happy right now but your eyes are still all emerald like. Do you even have the pain right now?" He seems concerned but is smiling.

"I am very happy, so happy that I can barely feel anything but it is still very much there." Dwayne pulls me a little tighter and kisses my head.

"Okay boys and girl, let's get out of here." David says while starting up his bike. Dwayne takes me to his; he gets on first and helps me up. Note it is very hard being on a motorcycle with a short dress. This being my first motorcycle ride, I'm really nervous but excited sense it's with the love of my life. I wrap my arms tightly around him and we take off.

Talk about a rush! I absolutely love this and wish I could enjoy it more but then I realize soon all this is coming to an end but I do not mind my last moments of my life like I am right now.

When we finally stop I notice we're at the cliffs at Hudson's Bluff and can't help but feel confused. Dwayne gets off and then helps me. He keeps a hold of my hand while he guides me down to what looks like a cave. It's dark and I can't see my hand in front of my face. Marco grabs a torch and lights up some barrels and I can not believe the sight in front of me. It's like a hotel down here. David tells me how it was a grand hotel in the early 1900's and was taken into the earth during an earthquake in 1906. It's their own little paradise. I feel so at home here.

I take a seat on the couch; my head is starting to get bad again. I try not to show I'm in pain but my eyes continue to give me away. Dwayne sits next to me and I lean into him with his arm around my shoulders. I look at David and see that he is watching me with a look like he is in deep thought.

Finally he speaks. "Maddie what if I told you we can take your pain away?" Wow I was not expecting that. I look at all the guys and they are watching me. I can't help a little chuckle and ask if their planning to kill me to end my suffering. They all give a small laugh but David stays serious, Dwayne doesn't take his eyes off of me.

"Seriously Maddie, what if we can take it all away and you can live. You will never get sick, you will never grow old, and you will never die." It suddenly hits me, the big secret that no one is supposed to know. I have read more than a good share of books on legends and myths and surprisingly I'm not scared of them. No matter what they really are. "That sounds amazing, anything to get this pain to go away" I turn to look up at Dwayne, "If it means spending forever with you, definitely." He smiles down at me.

David walks up to me with what looks like a wine bottle with gold and jewels on it. "Take a drink of this" he tells me. I look up at Dwayne asking what it tastes like and he tells me it taste like paradise. He gives me a small kiss on the lips and I tilt my head back letting the red liquid run down my throat. It was unlike anything I've ever tasted. It was sweet but had a metallic taste to it. I hear the guys cheering and clapping. I can already feel the pain going away.

I look up to Dwayne and pull him into a passionate kiss. I can hear Paul and Marco wolf whistling at us. I pull away and suddenly feel really tired and the room feels like its spinning. Dwayne picks me up bridal style and lays me on the most comfortable bed I've ever laid on. Rolling over I look up at him and run my hand through his hair. He leans down bringing his lips to my ear saying "Sleep now my love, tomorrow night we start our new life together." He kisses my forehead and I instantly fall into a peaceful sleep.

When I wake up it looks like the sun is starting to set. Wow I can't believe how long I've slept. What the best part is that I feel amazing. My head is a million times better then ever. I hear the guys coming and smile when I see Dwayne. I can't help but run and jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waste. He kisses me with so much passion I feel myself going lightheaded…in a good way. I pull away and hear Paul mumble something that sounds like lucky. I can't help but giggle at him.

I get off of Dwayne and realize I'm still in my dress from last night. He seems to notice and brings me into a separate room that surprisingly has all my clothes and art supplies. "I went to your apartment last night when you went to sleep and brought it here. This is your new home now…that is if you want it to be." I can't help but smile up at him.

"Of course I want it to be. Thank you so much for doing this." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Is there anywhere I can get cleaned up at? I feel dirty." He gives me that sexy smirk of his and opens another door attached to my room that is a bathroom with a huge tub. I squeal with delight and give him a hug as tightly as I can. He kisses my head and leaves.

I go back into my room to take a better look around and notice the bed is a canopy with light purple see through curtains. Very romantic like…I like it. There is barely any sunlight in here if any at all. The light is coming from the fireplace that he lit for me. It is beautiful, I could only imagine what it look like when it was still a grand hotel.

After my bath I put on pair skin tight skinny jeans with my black knee high boots and a black long sleeved shirt that hangs off my shoulders. I walk out to the main area; Marco is the first one to notice me and whistles. I stick my tongue out at him and he does it right back.

"Are you ready to see what you officially are?" Paul asks me. I smile and nod my head. Dwayne sneaks up behind me wrapping his arms around me. I turn to look at him and nuzzle into his neck. Wow this man smells amazing.

I look up at him and he asks me if I'm ok. "I'm fantastic why?" I turn and notice their all looking at me. "Your eyes are still emerald green." I go to look in the mirror in my bathroom and notice I'm almost transparent. Wow that's a little creepy but it makes my theory of what I am now more understandable. But he's right my eyes are still bright emerald green.

"I guess their this way forever" I tell them when I walk back out to them. They continue to look at me now with amused looks on their face. I think they thought that I was going to freak out when I saw my reflection. David then gets up saying it's time to go. I take Dwayne's hand on our way out to the bikes. He gets on first then I jump on behind him and we take off to the boardwalk.

The first thing I realize I need to do is call Barb to let her know I can't work for her anymore but I don't know what to tell her. I ask Dwayne what he thinks and he thinks I should just tell her I found some distant family members out of town I'm staying with. Thinking that's a good idea sense Barb stays clear of the boardwalk at night.

I skip to the nearest pay phone and give her a call. She sounds a little upset because she will miss me but wishes me luck. That was easy enough. I find the guys talking a few feet away. When heading over a couple of girls walk over and start flirting with them. One starts rubbing her hand down Dwayne's bare chest and I have the sudden erg to rip her throat out. Speaking of throat…mine is burning a little bit. I just clear it and head over to them.

I come behind Dwayne wrapping my arms around his waist. He grabs my hand pulling me in front of him knocking the girl out of the way and kisses me. I hear her huff and tell her friends to go. I pull away laughing.

"Aw was little sister getting jealous of the bimbo touching her man?" Paul says while trying not to laugh. I smirk at him. "Honestly I wanted to rip her throat out." Thinking back to it my throat started to burn again. I start rubbing it and notice the guys look back and forth between each other. David nods and we follow him. We get back on the bikes and go through some wooded area. After parking we walk for a little bit I see the light that looks like its coming from a fire. When we get closer I notice it's a small group of surf Nazis.

"Let your instincts take over. Do not be afraid." Dwayne whispers in my ear. I slowly nod. The burning is growing. I look back up at the guys and their faces have changed to a more demonic look with sharp teeth. Dwayne reminds me to follow my instincts and I feel my teeth growing. The guys fly out of the trees attacking, sinking their teeth into their flesh. I follow suit going after the only girl in the group. I bite down on her neck and the amazing taste of her blood runs down my throat.

I drink her dry and look up to see the guys all looking at me. They are all covered in blood and I look down at myself and feel a single drop of blood running down my chin. Wow they are messy. Boys like to play with their food no matter the age. I mentally laugh at myself. I throw her in the fire where the other bodies are already burning. They continue to watch me with very amused looks on their faces. I smile at them while wiping the drop of blood of my chin.

"So we're vampires. Awesome!"

**Wow 3 chapters in one day. Hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Reviews are my motivation. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie.**

**Things get a little steamy this chapter but not to crazy. This is rated T. (:**

Chapter 6

Paul starts busting out laughing and Marco starts up as well. Dwayne starts walking to me with that sexy smirk of his. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a small kiss on the lips. I lick my lips tasting the blood. "Mmm, yours tastes better." He gives a small chuckle and kisses my forehead. I look over at David to see him walking towards us.

"I have to say Madds, you took this so much better then I thought you would."

"Did you think I was going to freak out and run away?"

They all nod, even Dwayne. "Listen guys, like I told you all, I've been watching you for a couple years and got to know you. I always knew that there was something different about all of you, some big secret that no one could know. I know now it wasn't the whole "biker" thing why so many people fear you even if they don't know the truth. I guess because I was never scared is a sign that I was meant to be one of you. Ya'll were meant to save me, I was meant to live this life."

They all smile at me. Dwayne tightens is arms around me giving me a kiss on the temple. Paul walks over and ruffles up my hair.

"Come on little sister race you back to the bikes."

"Oh you are so on." I take off first and hear the guys laughing at us. I'm still in the lead and don't bother looking back to see how far he is behind me. When the bikes get in sight I get excited until Paul lands in front of them.

"You are such a cheater!" I yell at him and stump my foot on the ground. He just busts out laughing. The rest of the guys land in front of me and are still laughing. I walk over to Dwayne's bike sitting on it with my arms crossed and my lip pushed out.

"She looks like a little kid." Says Marco.

"He cheated he said race not fly. I didn't even know we could do that." They all just bust out laughing again. I look down and mumble cheater again. They just laugh harder. Dwayne comes over saying lets go home.

When we get back Paul sits next to me on the couch throwing his arm around me. "Come on little sister, you can't be mad at me forever." He even started pouting. It was so hard not to laugh at him. "Fine you're forgiven but you are still a cheater." He kisses my cheek and gets up. I look over at Dwayne by the fountain and see him glaring at Paul. What is that about?

I walk over to him, grab his hand and take him to my room. I sit him down on the bed and stand in front of him running my fingers through his hair. "Did you want to explain to me what that glare was that you gave Paul?" He just stays silent trying to avoid my eyes. I straddle his waist and put my hands on both sides of his face forcing him to look at me.

"Please tell me what's bothering you, you were so happy when we got back now you're just grumpy."

He takes a deep breath and puts his forehead to mine. I heard him mumble something but I couldn't make it out. "What?"

"I said I didn't like Paul kissing you."

"Are you telling me you're jealous over Paul?" No answer. "Listen to me Dwayne; I'm your mate, not his. Do you not hear what he calls me? He calls me little sister. There is no reason you should ever feel jealous of him or any of the other guys, they are my brothers now ok."

He smirks up at me, "so you're my mate huh?" Gosh he drives me crazy, "One and only babe." Then I attack his lips. This kiss is unlike any of our previous ones. It's not passionate but full of lust. He lies back pulling me down with him and rolls us over. He pulls away and starts trailing kisses down my neck. When he gets to the crook of my neck I feel his teeth against my skin and then he bites down breaking the skin, marking me as his. I can't help but moan from both the pain and pleasure of how his teeth feel biting into my flesh.

He makes his way back to my lips sliding his hands in my hair to deepen the kiss. Sitting up he pulls me with him and removes my shirt and I slide his jacket off of his shoulders. I rub my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach, he growls from my touch. He lets his hands roam over my body. I swear it feels like he is leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touches. I love the way his hands feel on me I can't help but let a purring sound escape my lips. He must of really like that sound because he then kisses me with so much passion and urgency but not before growling "mine" in my ear. "Yours" I say against his lips.

When I wake up I'm lying on Dwayne's chest with his arms wrapped around me and our legs all tangled together with a just a sheet around our waists. I look up to see him already awake. He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Good evening mate" He says to me.

I can't help but smile at hearing him call me _mate. _"Last night was amazing" I tell him. He rolls on top of me, and I wrap my arms around his neck, "it sure was but I need a reminder of how _amazing_ it really was." I can't help but giggle at him and let him make love to me.

Later we get dressed, Dwayne wearing the same jeans and leather jacket; tonight I decided to wear some shorts with a white tank, my black leather jacket and my black leather books. When brushing my hair I run my fingers along the spot where Dwayne marked me last night and I can't help but smile. Suddenly I feel one of his wrap around my waist and he moves my hair out of the way and kisses the spot from behind me.

When we walk out the guys are just smirking at us. I see Paul and Marco about to say something but I shut them up but throwing my hand up telling them to shut up. "You boys better watch what you say or some precious body parts will be missing when you wake up tomorrow night." David and Dwayne laugh when Paul and Marco immediately grab their boys and run outside.

At the boardwalk tonight I decided I wanted to draw. I haven't done it sense the night I officially met the guys. I'm sitting on my usual bench by the carousel. Tonight I decided to sketch the guys while their were on it. I couldn't help but laugh while drawing them while the aggravate some of the riders.

When I'm almost done I feel someone sits next to me who makes my throat go on fire. They smell absolutely delicious. I look over and see it's one of the surf Nazis who use to always come into Barb's store and ask me out. Of course I always turned him down because I know he only wanted one thing which he was not getting from me.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Madelyn." I just roll my eyes and try to finish my sketch of the boys. He starts playing with a strand of my hair. I look over at him and his scent is intoxicating. I see Dwayne starting to make his way over but I mouth "no" to him and he stops. I want to take care of him, I want his blood.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asks me. Looking back at him I bite the corner of my lip seductively and he grabs my hand. I follow him to where he takes me under the boardwalk in a secluded area that's very dimly lit. Perfect. I can feel the guys around, probably making sure I can handle myself for the first time on my own.

He tries to kiss me but I push him to the ground and straddle his hips. I swear I hear Dwayne growl and I can't help but mentally giggle at him. I run my nose down his neck taking in his scent. He smacks my ass and that made the growling start up again and that's when I sink my teeth into his neck. His blood is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted, even as a human. I drink him slowly to savor the taste for a little bit longer. When he's dry I grab him and fly over the water to dump his body to let the current take him away.

When I get back to Dwayne I immediately kiss him letting him have a taste of the deliciousness. I pull back and grab his hand leading him back to the main part of the boardwalk. "How can she do that and not make such a mess?" I heard Marco ask. I turn around to look at him, "Because ya'll are just slobs. That's why you have to feed before the night is up because you make such a mess you can't go back into public from all the blood. You're actually wasting a lot of it." Marco's mouth just drops and the guys laugh at him while I walk away. "You just got told!" Paul tells Marco and I laugh at him.

"You did great babe." Dwayne whispers in my ear when he catches up to me. "Thanks."

"Did you have to do it so seductively?" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Love, I did what I needed to, to get my meal. Just like if you need to for a girl." He kisses me and tells me ok. "Are you going to be jealous every time? Cause I like the taste of guys so much more then the girl from last night."

"No, it was actually turning me on. I wanted to kill him just so you could be on me like that." Then he nips at my ear. "Just wait till we get back." I say as seductively as I can and run my fingers down his bare chest causing him to growl. I giggle and run away jumping on Paul's back and ruffling up his hair.

"Aw come on little sis not my sexy golden locks." I burst out laughing and jump off his back and go back to Dwayne wrapping my arms around his waist, ready to take on the rest of the night.

**Don't forget to review! They are the reason I keep going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie.**

**A/N: My goal is to have this story finished up before the weekend because my husband will be home Saturday morning after being gone for 2 weeks for work. I want there to be 10 chapters in this story. Yes I am thinking about doing a sequel that goes with the movie. So I am going to need all the reviews I can get to help me to finish this.**

Chapter 7

The following night I'm just lounging on the couch going through some of my sketchbooks. David walks in taking a seat in his wheelchair. I turn the page that has Max giving looks that could kill at the boys after they leave. I let out a small laugh. "What are you laughing at all by yourself?" David asks me. I turn the picture over so he can see. "I drew this one night when ya'll were leaving Max's video store. Why does he hate ya'll so much."

David motions to a chair next to him for me to sit closer to him. I sit down Indian style resting my chin on one of my hands like I'm getting ready for story time in school. I mentally laugh at myself I'm sure I look like a young child. David just smirks at me; I guess he thinks the same thing.

"Madds, I know you think that I am the leader of our group right?" I nod my head. "Well did you know that we have a head vampire?" ok now I was getting a little confused "If there was that would be you right?" He shakes his head no.

"You see Madds; the stuff you drank the night you came here was the blood of our head vampire. When you drink it, it only makes you half until you make your first kill."

"Ok, but what does all this have to do with Max?"

"Max is _our_ head vampire Madds. He's likes to think of us as being a family, him being the father of our little group. We go to his store just to push his buttons a little bit because it's entertaining, just like how kids like to annoy their parents to watch them get mad."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "That actually makes a lot of sense now. Does he know about me yet? Will he be mad about me joining ya'll?"

"No not yet but I think tonight would be a good night to introduce you to him. I think he would like to know that he now has a daughter because that is what he is going to think of you as now. His blood is in your veins now."

I smile, "I'm sure his blood is a million times better than my real father's blood." He just nods. I stretch my arms above my head, leaning against the back of the chair and it flips. The room is bursting with laughter. I sit up and notice the rest of the guys around the room. Standing up I ask "How long have you three been out here?"

Marco gets up taking my chair and demonstrates the way I sat down when I went to listen to David. "Sense story time." He says in the most childish voice. I can't help but laugh at him. I make my way over to Dwayne, who is on the couch. I jump on him straddling his waste and kiss him with so much passion and lust. The guys are wolf whistling at us but I don't want to stop, but I do after David speaks up. "Come on there is someone Max needs to meet tonight."

I pull away and look down at my mate. "Well hello to you too love." I kiss him on the nose and run outside waiting for him on our bike. When everyone gets ready to leave I ask, "Before we meet him, can I eat first, I'm starving." Paul walks over and pats my stomach, "Aw is little sister hungry?" I smack his hand away. "You're such a pain big brother." He has the biggest, goofiest smile I've ever seen when I call him big brother. Dwayne hops on in front of me and I wrap my arms around him and we take off, the sound of our bikes filling the night air.

On the boardwalk I give Dwayne a quick kiss and tell him I'll be back soon. It's time for my hunt. Tonight I'm wearing a long black skirt with glitter all over and a silver tank top with a black and glittery scarf. I walk around scanning the crowd for someone who will quench my thirst. I see a very pissed off looking guy leaning against a light post. He smells pretty good. I stalk over to him leaning on the other side of the pole. He looks down at me and I give him a sexy smile.

"Hey big boy, why so glum?" He looks up into the ice cream parlor, "You see the red head sharing a milk shake with that guy?" I look up and I see a girl with fire red hair, she must be who he was talking about. "What about her?"

"That's _my_ girlfriend and that's _my_ brother." He hissed. I slide around the pole and rub my hand down his chest. He shivers at my touch. "Why don't _we_ go somewhere and I make you forget all about her." He runs a hand through my hair and I bite my lip. He gives me a big smile. _I got him. _I take his hand and lead him to where I had the surf Nazi last night. I pass the boys and they all smirk at me and Dwayne gives me a wink.

After I was done I skipped back over to the guys and Dwayne wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck taking in my scent and kisses his mark on me. I can't help but purr at him. I whisper in his ear, "Not now my love, later." He growls at me and I can't help but giggle. We head over to Max's video store and walking around. I'm wonder by myself and I don't see him yet but I notice a adorable white shepard.

"Hey there boy, aren't you the cutest thing." I coo at him and rub behind his ear. I swear this dog smiles at me and licks my face. I laugh at him and keep petting him.

"It seems like Thorn has a liking for you." I look up and see Max smiling at me. I stand back up and smile at him. "He's so sweet." I feel the boys walk up behind me and Max's expression changes and his voice is harsh and low. "How many times do I have to tell you…" David interrupts him. "Max wait, I want you to meet Madds, Dwayne's new mate and our new sister."

"Madds?" He asks.

"It's Madelyn but I prefer Maddie, David calls me Madds." Just like that Max's expression changes and he's like a boy in the candy store. He pulls me into his arms giving me a big hug and whispers in my ear, "Welcome to the family my daughter." I look up at him and smile telling him thank you.

"Tomorrow night come to the house, we will have a dinner to celebrate." He tells us. We all nod. He gives me another hug and we leave.

_**The Next Night**_

When getting ready to head over to Max's for dinner tonight I look over at Dwayne sprawled out on the bed and smile at him. "What does he plan on having for dinner, a person for each of us?" I ask him. He laughs and sits up. "No, we can eat normal food."

"We can? Why haven't I had any yet?" He just shrugs his shoulders at me. I finish getting dressed wearing another skirt like last night, this time royal blue with a white tank and matching scarf. And we head out.

When we get to Max's house I am in complete awe with the inside. It's like a museum in here. There are so many different types of paintings, artifacts, and so much more. It's really beautiful. We're all sitting in the living room when Thorn comes walking up to me and puts his head in my lap.

"Hey there boy!" I start rubbing behind his ear and his starts kicking his leg. When I'm done he licks my face and lies down at my feet. "How come the devil dog likes her but not us?" Marco asks. "Because I'm amazing that's why." I say very proudly. Everyone starts laughing. Max then leads us to the dining room where the smells of Italian food fill the air. I don't think I've ever smelled human food this good before.

We all sit down and eat and drinking wine and Max asks about my story before becoming here. I explained to him about my life back then, meeting the boys, the situation with me dying because of what my dad did and to the boys taking me home. He seemed very intrigued with everything I was saying. He was angry when I was telling him about my dad and the dying part but so happy when the guys took me in.

"How did she do with her first feeding?" He asks David.

"She shocked the hell out of us. She didn't hesitate at all and didn't make a mess, only a single drop of blood." Max looked at me with pride. "She actually chewed Marco out a couple nights ago." He proceeded to tell him about what I said to Marco about them being slobs. Max busted out laughing. Dwayne decided to speak up now, "She actually enjoys to find her meal, she like the thrill of the hunt. Unlike us with just finding a group somewhere and attacking."

Max looks over at me. "Really?" "Yes sir I do."

Paul speaks up, "She does this whole seductress thing and as soon as she bites her lip, their pretty much as good as dead because they are hooked." I look over at Dwayne and see him wink at me and he rubs my knee under the table. He leans over to me to whisper in my ear, "It's sexy as hell." And nips at my ear.

Max chuckles at us and lifts up his glass for a toast.

"To my new daughter, your sister, and Dwayne's mate Madelyn. Welcome to the family. Salute."

**Don't forget to review. Please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie.**

**Steamy Chapter (:**

Chapter 8

The rest of the night was great at Max's, it really did feel like we were one big family. An hour before sunrise we head back home. I kept teasing Dwayne on the way by rubbing my fingers up and down his chest, nibbling on his neck, and sliding on of my fingers under the waste band of his jeans. I can hear him growling at me over the roar of the engines of the bikes. I don't stop until we get back.

I swear before he even has a chance to park our bike, I am being slung over his shoulder and being taken to our room. The guys are laughing and whistling at us. I smack Dwayne's ass that's in my face right before he throws me on our bed. The look in his eyes send chills of pleasure down my spine, they are almost all black and full of lust. I bite my lip and a growl escapes his lips.

"Damn, no wonder the guys go to you. That lip biting is sexy as hell mate."

"Come show me what it does to you." I purr to him. And before the blink of an eye, clothes are everywhere and I'm being ravished by my one true love.

The next night on the boardwalk we were walking around and I see a new art store by the comic shop. Dwayne laughs at me because I'm bouncing up and down like a little kid. He kisses my temple and tells me to go ahead and to just meet them back at the bikes later. I give him a kiss on the lips and skip off to the store.

I felt like I just walked in my own personal heaven. There were so many different types of books, canvases, charcoals, and pastels. The works. The one night I don't bring my purse. I am definitely bringing it tomorrow.

I browse around for a little bit longer and leave. I don't have to meet the guys for a little bit so I go next store to the comic store. There weren't a lot of people in here. I was never a big comic person but I don't mind looking. I was looking at some Batman comics and felt like I was being watched. I look to my left and see a wanna be Rambo looking at me with such intensity in his eyes. I just smile and wave and continue to look at the comics. Someone walks up to me on my right and there's army wanna be.

"Can I help you boys?" I ask them.

Rambo is the first to say something, "Have you been in Santa Carla long?"

"My whole life, what of it?

"Ever notice anything strange?"

"Now that you mention it…I have." I am trying to act as serious as I possibly can.

They continue to look at me waiting for me to elaborate. "Guys, ya'll are the ones who are strange. Is there a point to the third degree you're giving me?"

They nod at each other and give me a comic, _Vampires Everywhere._ Oh my God are you freaking kidding me? I try to hold in my laugh but I can't control it.

"This is a very serious matter chick. Santa Carla is infested with blood suckers." The army guy finally speaks.

"What makes ya'll think that there are really _vampires_ in Santa Carla." I still can't believe how bizarre this is.

"Just trust us. Take this; our number is on the back and pray you never have to call us."

I salute them, taking the comic and leave.

I continue to laugh all the way to the bikes where the guys were already waiting for me. "What's so funny little sister?" Paul asks. I can't answer him because I'm still laughing to hard. They look at me like I'm crazy. I can't seem to stop so I hand him the comic. He raises an eyebrow at me. I finally catch my breath and explain what happened at the comic book store. "I'm telling you guys, it was so hard, I tried not to laugh at them, I really did but I couldn't help it. These guys were like 16 years old. Better watch out boys, I think we have little vampire hunters on our hands."

"Eh, nothing to worry about; their just some kids. I'm sure everyone else they've given these to act the same way you did." David tells me. I still find it funny.

"Have ya'll eaten yet?" I ask them. They all shake their head no. "Well I'm super thirsty and don't really feel like stalking out here, do we know where any Nazi's are tonight?"

David seems to go into deep thought and nods his head. We all hop on the bikes following him. It's almost like the first place we went to for my first feed but more on the beach. There were five of them, four out in the water and one waxing his board. "I call dibs on wax boy." I told them. "Ladies first" Dwayne tells me and smacks my ass when I start to walk away. I give him a low growl and they all chuckle at me.

I walk further down the beach so it just looks like I was walking the beach before. I took my sandals off, dangling them in my hand, and swish my feet in the waves. I have to remind myself to come do this another time when I'm not about to feed. I make my way to where he's sitting, not paying attention to him, like I'm just watching the stars.

"Hello there beautiful." He says to me. I jump to act like he scared me. "Oh my…I didn't see you there."

"Sorry if I scared you." I wave my hand in the air like it was nothing. "What are you doing out here by yourself. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out here wondering around alone at this time of night."

I let out a small laugh, "I'm not afraid of the night. I like a little danger." He gets up and gets closer to me, not taking his eyes off of me. "Really now?" he asks as he places a hand on my waist. _Time to hook the bait. _"I'm feeling dangerous, are you?" I ask him and then I bite my lip. He smirks and takes me behind a sand dun to get out of site of he friends in the water.

I sit down first, facing the wooded area where I see Dwayne watching me. He gets on his knees in front of me and starts to move in to kiss me but I put a finger to his lips shaking my head. I run a finger along the vain pulsing in his neck. I want to bite him right then and there but I want to tease Dwayne a little bit. I straddle his lap and nuzzle his neck a little. I trace my tongue along the vain causing him to moan, not taking my eyes off of Dwayne. I see his eyes starting to go black. _I got him right where I want him._

I give a small kiss in the crook of his neck and bite down. I continue to keep my eyes on him while the blood runs down my throat. He starts to walk towards me. He's right above me by the time he's dry, he picks up the body throwing it away from me and gets on top of me, pulling my shirt over my head. Not caring if the guys were watching or not. He wanted me and I wanted him, right here, right now.

**Review to show Dwayne you love him! Remember they are what keep me going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie.**

Chapter 9

Tonight I went back to the art store and bought myself a brand new sketchbook and charcoal. I wanted to get a new book for just sketching my new life. After purchasing my items I met the boys outside to find them getting attacked by the usual bimbos. I could see the entertained looks in their eyes. Dwayne watching me from the corner of his, I'm guessing to see what my reaction is going to be. I wink at him and point to my book; meaning that I'm going to go draw.

I head to Max's store; I was the only one aloud in there when the boys weren't with me. I got to laugh at their faces when Max told us that the night we were over for dinner.

_**Flashback to dinner**_

_We were all laughing at some lame joke Paul told. _

"_So Max, do I get kicked out of your store every time I enter it like they do?" He laughs. "Only when they are with you sweet Madelyn, I have to try to act professional. But you can come anytime their not with you, I would like a visit now and then." He smiles at me. The guys groaned and pouted like little boys. _

"_How is that fair Max?" Dwayne asked pretending to be sad. "Simple… I'm the favorite. I told you I was amazing." Max and I started busting out laughing at their faces. "You are my only daughter so of course you're my favorite." He says and gives me a wink. "Told you so."_

_**End of flashback**_

I walk in and sit on the windowsill. Thorn runs up to me, licking my face. "Hey boy, did you miss me." He gives a small bark which I take as him saying "Yes". I decided I wanted Thorn to be the first thing I drew in my book. I knew that would drive the guys crazy because Thorn doesn't like them.

I lead Thorn to the counter and tell him to sit and stay. "I'm going to draw you boy so don't move." People would think I'm crazy to talk to a dog like he knows what I'm saying but I know that he understands me. I go sit back down and start drawing him. He did so well, anyone would have thought he was a statue.

"Okay boy I'm all done." I call him back over to show him which is the same moment Max decided to come see. "Wow Madelyn, that is fantastic." I sat up a little straighter with pride. "Thanks Max."

"Sorry I didn't come over sooner; I saw you and Thorn and didn't want to interrupt. He listens to you so well." He tells me. "That's alright, you don't ever have to worry about that, I'm use to a lot of bigger distractions from when I use to draw the boys; the crowds and them moving. Thorn was the best model out of all of them." We both start laughing.

Max looks out the window behind me and smiles. "I think its time for you to go daughter." I turn around and see the guys leaning on the rail waiting for me. I wave at them saying I'm coming. I rub Thorn's head telling him bye and he gives me a quick lick. Max gives me a quick hug and I head out.

"You were in there for a while." David says. "I was drawing in my new book that is just for you six." I say holding up my closed book. "Well who was the first? Max?" Paul asks while laughing. I giggle and shake my head. "No big brother. See for yourself." I hand him the book. They all go to look with smiles on their faces which soon drop when they realize its Thorn. "That's not fair." Marco says all sad like.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. "Well I sure wasn't going to draw you four with bimbos hanging all on you. I wanted to draw as soon as I bought it." They all just look down. I grab my book and give Dwayne a quick kiss. Now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to. They look at me with confusion and follow me a few feet in between us.

The crowd was starting to die down a little bit so it was easier to find my target. I see someone walking towards the beach all alone. Perfect no need to lure him away. So I follow him. I didn't feel like being a _seductress, _as Paul puts it tonight. I waited until he was far enough to where no one could see us and I attacked. After I was done I dumped him in the ocean and went to the bikes.

"That was fast, even for you." Dwayne says. "I wasn't in the _mood_ tonight." Paul starts snickering. "Shut up Paul, not like that." He laughs even harder. "Sure little sister. To bad for you tonight Dwayne."

I get up and smack him in the back of the head. "I meant of your terms of _seductress _to my hunt." He just uh huh's while still snickering. "Did ya'll eat?" I ask them. Marco answers by saying "Do you see the bimbos now?" That made me laugh.

We went back home and we still had a couple hours until sunrise so I decided to draw the guys. I started with David. He was just lounging in his wheelchair smoking a cigarette. It was the first time I did smoke before and it came out really good with the charcoal. Paul was next he was sitting on the fountain with stereo next to him, swaying and banging his head a little bit to the music. I added some music notes that were swirling around him while he swayed to it.

Marco was playing with a bird so I drew both of them together. Last but not least for the night was Dwayne. It was getting close to sunrise so he was already in our room, lounging on the bed with his jacket off. My God he is sexy. I sit by the fire place and start sketching him. I didn't notice until I went to draw his face that he was watching me with so much love in his eyes.

When I'm done I show him. "Their fantastic babe, you really caught the emotions of everyone." I smile up at him. "I like the music you did with Paul, which was creative by the way." "What can I say, ya'll inspire me." He gives me a short sweet kiss and lays me down with him. I lay my head on his chest with his arms around me. "Good morning my love" he whispers in my ear. I smile into his chest, "Good morning." Then I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: I know this was a little shorter than the rest but not by much. This is the last chapter then I'm doing the epilogue. I'm already getting ideas for the sequel but I'm not 100% sure how I want to do it yet. I'm not following the movie to a _T. _There will definitely be changes. I'm up for suggestions though if you have any ideas. Be sure to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lost Boys I only own Madelyn/Maddie.**

**Here it is the last one and then the sequel. This one gets a little intense. It was a hard one for me to do. ENJOY!**

Epilogue

_**Three months later**_

Tonight there was a concert at the boardwalk of some new rocker chick. She was pretty good. The guys stayed for a little bit but left after one song. I'm standing in the crowd dancing having a great time until I feel someone grab my hips from behind and pull me against them. _What the hell?_ I turn my head to see a guy with a Mohawk and piercings all over his face smiling down at me.

"I thought you would like someone to dance with instead of being by yourself." He tells me. I give him a smile and he pulls me tighter. Ugh, this guy is driving me nuts. He starts to sway me with him to the music. "You are sexy as hell babe." He whispers in my ear. You know what? This is it; I can't take his cockiness anymore. I look back at him and bite my lip. He shivers against me. He pulls me through the crowd down to the beach. I don't even hesitate when we're alone; I just go in for the kill. He wasn't even that great.

I dispose of him and get back to the beach. I make a disgusted sound and hear a chuckle behind me. Turning around I see Dwayne laughing at me. "And what is it that you find so funny?" I ask with my hands on my hips. "You, I was watching you during the concert and saw how irritated you were getting and knew you were going to take him. Didn't waste anytime tonight huh?" He asks while still chuckling.

"Hell no, he was pissing me off. And on top of it he was disgusting. The worst I've had." I gag a little bit. Dwayne wraps me up in his arms and gives me a sweet passionate kiss. I pull away and lick my lips. "Mmm you taste so much better." I purr at him. He laughs and we start walking down the beach.

"Dwayne?"

"Yes my love?"

"Do you think the guys will ever take a mate like you did?" It was something I've wanted to ask for a while.

He goes into deep thought for a few minutes. "Honestly, I'm not sure, we never thought before on taking any before. I never thought I would. It was always doing what we want and take what we want when we want" I can't help but feel a little guilty like I took that away from him. I slow down a little bit and look down at my feet. "What?" He asks.

I take a deep breath, "Do you regret meeting me? Do you regret taking me in and saving me? Did you just do it because you felt sorry for me? You could've just ended my life right there on the beach that night ending my suffering without you having to take on something you never wanted." I started to become hysterical and then became angry. I knew I was probably over exaggerating but I couldn't control myself.

He gets in front of me taking my face in his hands with the most serious look on his face. "Stop it Maddie, I mean it." I think it was the first time I've ever heard him sound angry. But I couldn't help but react to it. "BUT YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT DWAYNE!" I yell at him. I don't want to but I can't stop. I pull away from him and start walking in the other direction.

"MADDIE!" he yells at me but I don't turn around I keep going until I see the guys walking towards me laughing. They see the look on my face and their faces drop. "DAMN IT WOMAN WILL YOU STOP!" They look behind me seeing an angry Dwayne. I spin around and give him the biggest bitch glare I can, he stops in his tracks.

"What is going on?" David asks. I turn giving them the same glare and they take a few steps back. Dwayne spins me around. "What do you want Dwayne?" I hiss at him. "I was trying to talk to you but you decide to flip out and have a bitch fit." I smack him across the face and hear the guys say "Damn". I can't believe I just smacked him but I'm too angry right now and nothing is going to calm me down. He looks at me with complete and utter shock on his face. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asks while holding his face.

"You just got bitch slapped Dwayne, you think I'm throwing a bitch fit well, there you go I ended it with that. Now just leave me the hell alone and I'll stay out of your hair just like you wanted." I tell him which I end up whispering at the end. "I never…" I cut him of by throwing my hand in the air. I turn around and start walking, the guys move out of my way with complete looks of shock on their face.

I get about ten feet away and I hear Dwayne calling my name telling me to stop but I take flight. I'm not going back home, not now, I need time to think about what the hell just happened. I feel the tears trying to escape but I force them back. I go to Max's house right when he's opening his door. I land a few feet away, when he sees me I run into his arms and just break down.

"What's wrong Madelyn? Is everything alright? Did something happen to the boys?" He's getting really worried but I can't stop crying. He picks me up bridal style and carries me inside putting me on the couch. I hear Thorn whining trying to get my attention. After a few minutes I calm down and explain to Max what happened. He didn't interrupt me while I spoke. He seemed really shocked like the boys did when I told him I smacked Dwayne. I still can't believe I did that.

"Wow, that's quite a story and one hell of a first fight." He tells me. I wipe a few stray tears away and he rubs my back. "I know I was over reacting but I couldn't control my anger. He was just telling me what he was use to do and that he never planned on taking a mate before and I just…snapped. I feel so horrible for smacking him but my anger was so out of control."

He nods at me. "That seems exactly what happened and it just blew up out of control." "How can I face him again, he is never going to forgive me Max. I'm sure the guys are mad at me too, you should've seen the looks on their faces, they actually looked scared of me." Thorn puts his head on my lap and I rub his head. "He will forgive you I promise. It was just a fight. You need to sit down and talk to him and try not to get angry. Listen to what he has to say, let him explain." I just nod. "And the boys will be fine; they probably just didn't understand what was happening."

"Can I please stay here today; I can't go back right now." I ask. I need time to clear my head and think. "Of course you can, I have an extra bed set up in the cellar. You don't mind that do you?" I tell him that's fine and he leads me downstairs. He shows me the bed and kisses my forehead telling me sweet dreams, just like any father would do. I give Thorn a hug and he licks my face. I would want him to stay with me but I know he has to stay outside to guard Max.

I lie down and pray who ever will listen to a vampire's prayer that Dwayne will forgive me.

_**The next night **_

I wake up to Thorn licking me. "Hey boy!" I smile at him. I get up and head upstairs. Max is already dressed and seems like he's about ready to leave. When he sees me he smiles. "How are you feeling Madelyn?" I sigh, "I'll be better when I talk to Dwayne." "He'll forgive you, I promise" I just hope he is right.

I look down and notice that I still have on what I wore last night. Max notices and takes my hand taking me to a room I've never been in before. It looks like a medieval room, there's an iron knight in one corner, shields and swords, the works. It was really nice. Opening up a closet he pulls out a simple black dress that goes all the way to the floor with straps that go off the shoulder. It was very simple but very pretty.

Max hands it over to me, "Wear this, I found it a couple years ago adding it to what I hope my future bride will wear one day." I'm in shock. "No Max I can't, she would want to wear it." He shakes his head at me, "Who knows when that will be and right now you're more important. I want you to have it. Please." I take it from him and tell him thank you.

The dress fit me perfectly and hugged all my curves and flowed down my waist. I loved this dress. I walk out and Max smiles at me. "You look beautiful daughter." "Do you think Dwayne will like it?" He gives a small laugh, "Lets just say if he doesn't, I'll take care of him myself." I let out a small laugh. "Come on lets go."

Max drives us to the boardwalk. I walk with him until we get to the video store then I leave hoping to find Dwayne or the guys. I'm feeling really nervous, more than the night when I was meeting Dwayne on the beach when he wanted answers about my sketchbook. I walk around for a while and I don't see any of them. I keep thinking I hear their bikes but it's not them.

I was about to just take off and head to our home when I heard a very familiar laugh. I turn around and see Paul laughing at Marco with David, but no Dwayne. I take a deep breath and head over to them. They don't notice me till I'm a few feet away. I give them a small smile. "Wow little sister you look amazing." Paul says. Okay he doesn't seem mad at me, I guess that's good.

"Hey guys." I say in almost a whisper and avoiding their eyes.

"Listen Madds, I know what you're thinking and we're not mad at you." David says. I look up at him. "Really?" "Yeah, you just shocked the hell out of us is all."

Paul starts laughing, "Shocked? She scared the hell out of me." Marco nods in agreeing with Paul.

"Listen guys I'm really sorry, you should have never seen that, and I'm sorry that you did, especially when I smacked him. I still can't believe I did that." I feel like I'm about to start crying again.

David wraps an arm around my shoulder, "You don't need to apologize to us, you two got in a fight and you got angry that's understandable. But don't worry about us. Dwayne is on the beach, go to him." I give him a small smile and kiss him on the cheek. I start to walk towards the beach but look back at the guys. They give me their signature smirks and David winks at me.

I find Dwayne sitting down staring across the ocean. I've never seen him look so upset and it's all because of me. I feel so horrible. I clear my throat a little to get his attention. When he looks up at me I see the light return to his eyes a little bit. He stands up "Wow you look beautiful." I can't help but smile a little bit. _Thanks Max. _"Thanks" I whisper. He takes a few steps towards me and I take a few to him. He goes to open his mouth but I fly into his arms and just start apologizing and crying.

He sits us down putting me in his lap. I look up at him, "Please Dwayne, forgive me I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, I just got angry, I knew I was wrong but I couldn't control myself. And I can't tell you how sorry I am about smacking you; I will never forgive myself for doing that to you. I understand if you never do."

He kisses my forehead and runs his fingers across my cheeks wiping away the tears. "There is nothing to forgive my love; I understand why you got mad. I just wish you didn't take off before you let me explain." "And I am so sorry I took off like that. I just needed to clear my head." There was a little bit of silence between us but not the awkward kind.

"But was I was trying to say was that's what my life was like before, but that night on the boardwalk when we first met, I knew my life was about to change. Not for the worst but for the better. I do not regret meeting you and I sure as hell do not regret saving you. I love you so much Maddie that it hurts." I feel like such an idiot. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I feel like an idiot." He shakes his head at me.

"As for the rest of the guys, who knows, their happy right now and they might find their own _Maddie_ that makes them happy, but you're mine and I'm never letting you go." I could never be as happy as I am right now. I look up at him "You promise." He smiles at me and whispers in my ear, "Forever my love." It sends chills down my spine and then he kisses me with so much passion and love. I pull back and run my fingers through his hair, "I love you so much Dwayne, forever and always." "I love you most."

Nothing can ever take away the happiness and love I have right now, not ever. I have Dwayne and my family that I love. They are everything to me. Nothing will ever take that away. Little did I know, things were going to change and not for the better.

**A/N: It's done! I can't believe I actually did this and I couldn't have done it without your reviews. Thank you so much. I'm going to wait probably a week before I start the sequel. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to go with it. **

**BIG THANK YOU TOO:**

**Anna45656**

**HoneyGee08**

**Emzy2k11**

**Your reviews is what kept me going (:**


End file.
